


Day of Stars & Stripes

by Serendipity00



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fourth of July, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Happy Fourth of July! Happy Birthday America! Today is my country's birthday woohoo!  It's Alfred and technically Amelia's (Nyo America's) b-day too. Here is a poem to commemorate!





	Day of Stars & Stripes

  
A great nation  
Such personality  
Filled with such elation  
And joviality  
  
With strength that is monstrous  
By no means a zero  
But definitely obnoxious  
Claiming they're the hero  
  
Still there is prestige and pride  
It's a moment to celebrate  
Be outside  
On this important date  
  
Go and have fun  
At a barbecue  
In the hot sun  
Wear red, white and blue  
  
Nighttime perks  
Of this social affair  
Getting to see fireworks  
In the open air  
  
Try to have a great today  
Enjoy the time that goes by  
For it's America's day  
The Fourth of July


End file.
